


50% off

by celestialnights



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jisoo is a curious girl, M/M, Minhao and Soonyoung pretending to be boyfriends, Noodles, Romantic Fluff, Vernon is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialnights/pseuds/celestialnights
Summary: Soonyoung and Minghao agreed on eating lunch together with Soonyoung begging for Minghao to be his ‘fake’ boyfriend for a day so he could get a 50% off discount to that noodle he wanted to eat so much which is apparently, only for couples.And with Hoshi's crescent eyes and chubby smile, even Minghao couldn't resist.





	50% off

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this world lacks SoonHao fics. sO I, am singlehandedly trying to keep the ship sailing!
> 
> Hi! Hello everyone! This will be the first fanfic I post for my AO3 account and I am really happy to be apart of the fandom! This fic welcomes all SoonHao shippers and I really hope you'll enjoy it! I would also like to mention that this is inspired by a vmin fanfic I came across a few days ago and that the whole idea was based on the said fic. You must be tired of me by now lolol so scroll down if you want to read some SoonHao fluff! <3

“You’re late.” Minghao asserted coldly, his arms folded as he looked down to Soonyoung who was panting harder than a normal being should; his hair messy and his round cheeks a rosy pink- a sure sign that he was rushing when he was on his way to meet the Chinese dancer. “Sorry! Chan asked me to help him with the new dance move a while ago, I couldn’t just refuse him.” Soonyoung said between pants, the latter heaving a sigh before mumbling a small _let’s go_.

The two always ate lunch together after their dance practice, a small routine they had gotten used to doing ever since they were put on the same team. But hey, no homo. Minghao shrugs hopelessly, “Walk faster, or we’ll be late for our next class.” He said, tugging at Soonyoung’s sleeves as they walked towards the direction of the street with all of their favorite eat-outs and culinary delights. Luck was on their side, like it always had for the past ten years of their friendship, and somehow they both got jobs in the same building complex as dance instructors.

In other people’s eyes, the two were basically like some owner walking his pet. With Minghao stepping ahead and Soonyoung following behind while he looks around the different restaurants like it’s his first time going out to eat lunch in the district while truthfully, it’s not. “You seem snappy today.” Soonyoung finally said with a pout, his sleeves still being held by the Chinese as though he was dragging him to nowhere in particular. Minghao rolled his eyes and continued walking, not even bothering to open his slightly chapped lips to reply to the elder.

“If you’re stressed, then we definitely need to treat ourselves! Let’s eat fried chicken! Or we could get _beer_.” Soonyoung suggested, poking the latter’s biceps in persuasion.

“Are you kidding me, hyung? It’s sharp noon and we have classes after this, keep it professional.” Minghao reminded, picking up his pace; the small smile on his face negates his harsh words, the look of stress already leaving his face. Soonyoung can only give one of his hamster-like smiles in return and hell - it never fails to make Minghao’s heart skip a good single beat.

“Well I’m sure we could do our work drunk. I think it’ll even be more fun! Remember when Hansol drank vodka shots right before our practice for the fin- Oh shit wait!” He comes to a sudden halt, allowing Minghao to stop with him. The restaurant to their right is a japanese-styled shop with decent looking ramen noodles displayed in a huge LED monitor, but what caught his eye is the flashy sign at the very front- words in bold lettering “50% off, only for couples!” bordered by animated hearts of pinks and purples. 

Minghao felt like he just puked in his mouth a little.

The broke ass beast inside of Soonyoug sings with undenying joy. “SWEET MOTHER JEONGHAN, A DISCOUNT!” he whisper shouted excitedly, his eyes widening as he whips his head to face Minghao, who as a matter of fact, has his face to a ‘please don’t do this I beg of you’ kind of look. But being the stubborn man he is, Soonyoung immediately held his hand out for him to take with a loud _I don’t care what happens but we’re doing this_.

They have held hands, that’s for sure. But it was usually for either their dance, or a dare given by the rest of their dance team. Not as 'couples'. “Do we have to?...” He groans out, his ears slightly flushed by all the stares he earned from the passengers. “I’m not really in the mood for ramen noodles…”

“Get your shit together Minghao, this is a 50% discount we’re talking about! Do you have any idea what this means to me??” Soonyoung practically yells at his face. The younger on the other hand, just cocked an amused brow. “This means that I could get the supreme ramen bowl with extra pork cutlets and even better, a good extra set of tempura prawns and still have a few bucks left for tonight’s dinner! How cool is that! Please please please pleaseeee.”

Minghao let out a long, suffering sigh. _Why is he even out with him in the first place?..._ But there’s one thing he knows very well. **Unfortunately** , there is no way he could resist him when he looked at him with a chubby smile and crescent eyes. _This boy is really going to be the death of him._ “...Fine…” Soonyoung let out a victorious _Yes!!_ And opened the door with one hand, the other holding onto Minghao’s as he asked one of the waiters to lead them towards a table for two.

“Taking advantage of the discount I see.” The waiter (Which as Minghao sees is named Seungkwan from the name tag he wore) wiggled his brows suggestively at the two as he handed them two menus. “Boss was feeling generous after watching this new drama so he gave discounts.” To this, Soonyoung let out a small giggle. “Your boss seemed like a sentimental person.” He remarked, Minghao on the other hand scans the menu quickly, even if he already knew what he’ll be getting anyways.

Before the waiter could even say another word, Minghao interrupted with a cough. Somehow knowing that the waiter is capable of making the elder giggle triggered an unpleasant feeling inside his gut. “We’re ready to place an order.” He said with a small smile. He didn’t even notice that his hand was still being held by the latter when Soonyoung digs his fingernails to the soft flesh of his hand; clearly unhappy that he interrupted his conversation with the waiter. The Chinese simply gave him a teasing smirk, their hands still inseparable.

“So two supreme ramen bowls and extra tempura prawns. You can make your payment later at the cashier when you finished eating.” Seungkwan said after jotting down the menu in a sheet of white paper he kept on the pocket of his black apron; The said man leaving the two behind as he went on to give the orders to the chef.

“What was that for! I was trying to make friends with him!” Soonyoung growled underneath his breath, his cheeks in a small pout as he plays with Minghao’s hand, swinging it around childishly and poking on the metal rings he wore. The younger looked at his senior with a brow raised. “Well I was hungry.” He asserted bluntly. _You and your damn stomach_. Almost instantly, a small smirk crawled its way up Soonyoung’s lips, the imaginary lightbulb above him had turned on. He scooted over to the Chinese, holding the hand he was holding previously with both of his hands now.

“Aww, is my _baby_ jealous?” Soonyoung whispered against his ear. Minghao’s eyes widen at the pet name, his face turning to the darkest shade of red in contrast to his previous pale skin. Heck, you can hardly see the difference between the color of his face and the red of the tomato ketchup ready to be served in a squirt of the bottle. Minghao grabbed the elder by the collar, trying so hard to not just slap the shit out of him but then again, he IS here for the discount so fuck. With a sigh, he released the collar of the shorter male, who was giggling uncontrollably at his sudden change in behavior. _How cute_.

Just then, a waitress approached them with their orders on a black tray. Not Seungkwan, but someone else. A female at that. Bold words lettering her name, Jisoo, at her name tag. “You two are so cute together.” She coos as she placed their orders down on the wooden surface of the table. “Holding hands everywhere, I’m jealous.”

Soonyoung offered her a shy smile as his cheeks turned slightly pink at the sudden comment. “Ah well, you now, his hands were made to fit mine.” Beside him, Minghao choked on his noodles slightly, kicking his knee under the table for saying the unnecessary remark. The korean didn’t even flinch. _So much for acting like nothing happened._

“Aww, cute.” She squealed. Apparantly, they seem to peek her interest because let’s face it, they’re basically the only gay couple around the restaurant. Well, for now. “So how did you guys met?” She asked out of the blue.

“Uh…” Soonyoung’s voice falters out as he felt the heat of Minghao’s glare drilling into him. His palms starting to get sweaty. _Fuck_. He never expected the conversation to actually go this far. After all, all he wanted in the first place is to have half-priced noodles. How was he supposed to know how to deal with an abnormally cute-looking waitress who is head over heels curious about their relationship. Minghao gave one of his ‘make something up you idiot or we’ll be exposed’ look and to this, well, Hoshi simply states the truth. With a little spark of romance here and there of course.

“Well… We were both high school students when we first met up at the dance studio that had just opened, we were both a student of Zhang Yixing…” Soonyoung started, somehow, Minghao seemed to be interested in what he was about to say, or ‘make up’ to be exact. “That time, I was a shy student.”

“Don’t forget you were also the clumsiest.” Minghao suddenly interrupted with a devilish grin. _Okay that was bullshit!_ Teasingly, Soonyoung simply poked his cheek, his eyes showed a hidden annoyance behind his lids, “Honey, don’t interrupt the story.” He said. Honestly, the new pet name caught the latter off guard; his face blooming a bright red color as he opened his mouth to reply. Though, no words came out of that lecherous lips of his.

“Anyways – We became friends when Yixing hyung instructed us to make a choreography for a song he chose. Minghao was quite a forgetter, always unable to remember the steps I told him to do.” He continued, Minghao narrowed his eyes, almost challenging him to say another lie. “He also had the cutest chubby cheeks back then.” He pinched the younger’s cheeks for emphasis, Minghao can only smile. Soonyoung knows he’s a dead man when they go back to the studio, so why not use the opportunity to tease like there’s no tomorrow? Besides, Jisoo seemed to take a liking to the cheesy details.

“What makes you fall in love with him?” She asked. _Another fucking question and I swear I’ll rip that pretty throat of yours in your sleep_ , thought Minghao as he eyed the source of the question.

“Well… I couldn’t stop staring at him when he dances. Sure, I’ve seen a lot of people dance, but the way he moves his body is… different… It’s like he’s in his own world, and I think he’s so beautiful when he does that.” Soonyoung replied with a cute smile. _This, isn’t what Minghao expected._ His gaze immediately softening as he shifted his attention back at the elder in in disbelief.

_Well this is awkward…_

None of the three moved for what seemed like minutes. Just Jisoo staring at the two, Minghao looking at Soonyoung with his mouth slightly agape, and Soonyoung trying to process what the fuck he just spitted out with his brain. In an instant, his face is as red as the tomato slices that were set aside out of his bowl of half-finished noodles. Way to go Soonyoung, you did it! Embarrass yourself and now your partner thinks you’re a wierdo.

“You never told me that…” Minghao replied, his voice barely a whisper, but still heard by the two. Soonyoung felt as if he wanted to dig himself his own graveyard.

“You know me babe,” He finally said after a few seconds of silence. He’s not looking at Minghao, but he prays to dear lord that he doesn’t look disgusted by the very pressed comment he made earlier. “I have some thoughts that I keep to myself.”

Jisoo is basically third-wheeling so bad right now so she backed away, saying that the manager had called upon her to serve other hungry and impatient customers, whispering a small _Long last!_ To the ‘fake’ couple but honestly, they do look like a couple don’t they?

They finish their meals in silence, too afraid to make eye contact. Jisoo had already begun spreading the news about the ‘cute’ couple she just aided as soon as she reached the counter where her fellow waiter and waitresses stood. Luckily for Soonyoung, Minghao stayed silent and didn’t ask any other questions that might just ruin the whole year for him.

Soonyoung was the one who finished first and being the gentleman he was, decided to pay their bills. Minghao didn’t mind a single bit. Hey, free food, he’ll be sinning if he refused the offer. As Soonyoung walked back to the cashier, he was given two drinks, saying that it was a treat given by Jisoo, their previous waitress. 

Oh.

He could only accept it with a small bow of gratitude and a shy smile on his face as he placed his bills and took his cheque. Black coffee. Quite a nice complementary drink actually. Considering they had a long schedule ahead of them, a cup of caffeine-filled liquid will be enough to give them the energy they needed. Minghao waited for his elder by the door, Soonyoung mumbling a small ‘sorry to keep you waiting’ but the latter just nodded in response.

 

 

 

“Did you mean it?” Minghao suddenly inquired as they walked their way back to the dance studio; which was a good 10 minute walk to and fro.

“Hm?” Soonyoung hummed, cocking a brow in response, “Mean what?”

To this, the Chinese dancer stopped in his tracks, looking at Soonyoung with sharp eyes that made his heart flutter both from fear and nervousness. “Earlier… What you said when that noona asked what made you fell in love with me… Was that true or was that just some random bullshit you spit out for the discount?”

Soonyoung swallowed an invisible lump on his throat. He could lie to let things go back to normal. Eventually they’d laugh it off and it’d be back to the usual. He could lie, and make it easier for both of them. He’s a pretty good liar. But a part of him ached to the thought. He’s been longing to express the feelings he has for the younger and honestly, 'fake' boyfriend isn't a good one. And is there a better time than now?...

He takes a deep breath. “Yeah.”

“Oh…” Minghao replied, looking at the ground before starting to walk again. How can he act as if nothing happened while Soonyoung is basically panicking; thinking that he offended the younger in some way that he didn’t mean to.

But even with all his knowledge, he’s not prepared for the way Minghao sticks his hand out as they walked. He stares at it, baffled, then stares at Minghao who didn’t even make eye contact; his gaze on the busy streets surrounding them.

His face is solemn. “Don’t you want to hold my hand on the way back? _Babe..._ ” he mumbled out the last word, this time, turning his head to face Soonyoung with the most charming of smiles.

Speechless, he slips his free hand into Minghao’s. Their fingers intertwine almost perfectly and his own careless words from before are thrown back like a slap to the face. _His hand was totally made to fit mine._ Soonyoung couldn’t help but smile the whole journey back to their studio. Looks like both of them will visit the restaurant pretty often now.

 Of course, with no intention of being 'fake' boyfriends anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first story! I really hoped you enjoyed it and I am always open for criticism and comments to improve both my writing and any mistakes I did that I missed when I reviewed the story again! Please do share your thoughts by commenting!
> 
> Also, I would really love to interact with my readers more so you all could hit me up anytime! For the time being, I am out of ideas so if you have any creative ideas for SoonHao (Or any other pairings!), do comment down below!


End file.
